Magic of a First Date
by exploringwords
Summary: Honestly, who could have thought Zatanna Zatara would totally enjoy the company of the great Wally West? {Flashspell}


_I can't believe I'm doing this._ She walks back and forth checking her watch over and over and looks around trying to find Wally.

Zatanna can't even believe she's wearing a watch. It was the least she could do considering Wally proposed it to her _just_/ to go out on a date with him. How gallant of Wally.

"Am I late?" She turns around to see a grin plastered on his face. She frowns and lays a hand on her hip. "Seriously? Have you even bothered to look at a clock?" It was all of a comeback she could think of, but she was considering commenting about his SPEED of which could help him but thought otherwise.

Of course, Wally didn't let her usual sassiness get to him. "Well excuse me mistress of magic. It's not like I can magically bring a clock to my face at will."

She raises an eyebrow at him and this time, she's the one mishieviously grinning. "Oh, so you do believe in magic?"

Wally's eyes widen and his hands are up. "No w-well..I j-just..." his hands move to the back of his head and he scratches his neck as he continues to mumble words trying to figure out what to say.

"Heh. Okay fine, let's not argue about this first. It's my first date with you and I'm not gonna let this _forever_ argument ruin it." she says as she makes her way to the entrance of /i/Le petit cochon/i/.

He grabs her wrist and turns her around. "Oh no, I just wanted us to meet here. Our date's taking place on the other side. Come on!"

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Hmm. Pizza Palace. Classy." she comments on his choice of venue for their date, and watches Wally as he stuffs two pizzas in his mouth at the same time. She can't really help but giggle because having lack of manners never really turned her off or disgusted her.

He notices her giggle and he smiles at her. Trying to make a funny, he gives out the biggest smile he can, causing both his cheeks to puff due to all the pizza inside him. It causes her to laugh even more and surprisingly, snort. She jumps in surpise and covers her mouth.

Wally chews faster and after gulping the rest of the crust, he speaks up and smiles at her again. "Guess i'm not the only one with lack of manners?" he says.

Her hands are still on her mouth, along with widened eyes. He only half smiles when he notices. He grabs her hands and gently pulls them down to the table. "Hey, don't worry about it. I don't mind. Besides, you haven't even eaten any pizza yet!" he says while grabbing about, a 4th slice.

She blushes at bit at his actions and can't help but smack his hand. "And that's the point. Stop it or i'll starve." she playfully adds.

The rest of their night goes on and on and they hadn't even noticed when one hour had passed, let alone two. Soon enough, there were only about 3 people in the whole restaurant.

"Didn't think you were such a big spender." Zatanna says as the waiter lays down another tray of pizza. Wally grabs a slice in an instant.

"Well, you don't know a lot of things about me." he says, contiuing to chew as he starts with his 2nd slice. "Aren't you going to eat some?"

A part of her face twitches and she gulps in response. "No thanks. I decided to stop after the 4th tray."

Wally grins at her. "Pfft, i'm surprised you could eat that many. Almost thought you'd beat my record of pizza slices."

"Well, you don't know a lot of things about me." she smirks, mocking him. Wally rolls his eyes at her and eventually, they both end up cracking up.

Zatanna watches him and zones out, thinking. He wasn't usually like this. I mean sure, he was a fun guy. What she thought of most of the time is his usual flirting. She watched him almost everyday, flirt with M'gann, having absolutely no idea she was even with Conner. Sometimes, she'd notice the teasing on Artemis but she'd let it off as her imagination.

Maybe he was this cool with his bros but she never saw him in this way where he was all sweet and funny and absolutely fun to be with. Not with girls.

God, especially with Zatanna with their constant fights on and on about Wally's stuborness to magic.

"Mmmm! That was delicious!" she snaps back to reality as she hears the smacking of Wally's lips and fingers. She takes this time as an oppurtunity to ask him.

"Hey uh Wally, I don't know a lot of things about you." she wanted to slap herself in the face just for saying that because obviously, he said that already! She acts quickly and speaks out her next sentence. "So, why did you want to go out with me?"

He pauses for a moment and turns in the other direction. She's patient, and waits for his reaction.

"Heh, well, I thought it would really be cool to hang out with you, Zee. Never really talked and uh...I don't know much about you!" he says, practically shouting the last sentence. Again, she bursts into a misfit of giggles at the sentence. Seemed like the phrase of the week.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

zatanna stared at her bedroom celing, thinking about the night and her new impressions of Wally. It was better than what she had expected. She slept more pecafully that night and let herself doze in her little dreams.


End file.
